Right Where You Left It
by legalronin
Summary: Sometimes you need an antique shop, an old love story, and fate to show two stubborn heads what their hearts already knew. Oh, let's not forget a meddling grandfather. An alternate universe Saitou x Tokio story.
1. A familiar tale

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. Sad, I know.

I must also give credit to Misaki- Toyodome, she's written an absolutely brilliant Saitou x Tokio story called The Courtship of Lady Tokio. If you haven't read it, go read it. It is one of my absolute favourite SxT stories.

Why am I giving Misaki-Toyodome credit? Because this story is inspired by certain events from CLT. Readers of CLT will be able to tell (I hope). So thank you Misaki-Toyodome for your permission in using the afore-mentioned events! I won't say anymore because then I'd be giving too much away. ;)

While I am out thanking people and setting disclaimers, thank you Anreg for your support and editing skills! A really really big thank you.

* * *

It was a tiny little shop, easily overlooked, and located right behind Tokyo's busiest streets. Time and weather had long since worn out the shop's name leaving behind only a faint trace of paint. Within the nameless shop there was very little space to maneuver and with every turn you were in danger of knocking something over, something that may or may not be worth a lot of money. Despite its cramped space there was nothing stuffy about it; in fact, it was well lit and it had plenty of what people liked to call "character".

However, Saitou cared little for the character of the shop. It was a good shop and if one had the patience to look, it always wielded something worth your while.

When he entered the shop Saitou was greeted with a warm and feminine "Welcome" from somewhere closer to ground level.

Saitou turned a corner and almost smiled at the sight before him. Takagi Tokio was sitting on the floor, bare feet stretched out before her, hair swept up into an off kilter bun, and sorting through a box of old records. As was usually the case with Tokio she seemed to belong in that little shop and at the same time she didn't. Tokio didn't even bother looking up at Saitou as he approached.

Saitou smirked, "Looking for Footloose?"

Tokio still didn't look up, she didn't have to, she knew exactly who was there, but that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes, "That was terrible."

He gave a dismissive shrug of the shoulders and said, "It wasn't my best." Saitou nudged her foot with his shoe and in an almost bored tone said, "You should put on some shoes. You might step on something or stub your toe."

"It's too hot for shoes." Tokio said tapping Saitou's shoe with her foot. "And I know my way around here. I'll be fine." Saitou didn't miss the note of defiance in her tone.

Tokio finally looked at Saitou, tilting her head far back. There he stood, dressed in a three piece suit with his hands shoved into his slacks looking completely at ease. She couldn't help but scowl, "Saitou-san . . . you're too tall."

"It has its advantages." He smirked and was rewarded with a twitch of her left eye.

"I doubt you need another reason to look down on people," was her snide response.

Saitou chuckled softly, "Your grandfather?" Tokio's grandfather was the true proprietor and he knew Saitou well, usually reserving items he thought Saitou would be interested in. However, he had fallen and broken his knee several weeks ago, leaving Tokio to man the store alone.

Tokio smiled and her tone coloured with affection, "He's doing much better, frustrated about his lack of mobility but better." Then slyly she added, "He asked me the other day if you had been in and he says you should be nicer."

Tokio knew her grandfather had a secret wish that his favourite patron would take an interest in his granddaughter. She, however, did not see it happening; her grandfather was getting old and delusional.

"Does he now?" Saitou almost laughed but he managed to suppress it. It wouldn't do to ruin his reputation as a hardass. The old man had been witness to many of Saitou and Tokio's arguments. Always sighing and lamenting their behavior, as they used their sharp tongues and scathing wits to undo one another.

Tokio could hear the humour in his voice and it made her smile. "He misses the shop but he'll be back soon and he'll fuss about all the changes I've made."

When Saitou didn't reply, Tokio looked up from her spot on the floor to see that he had made his way over to the glass case. So she got up and made her way to him. "Engagement rings Saitou-san? Did you find a woman that can tolerate your snarky self?"

He looked over at her and Tokio was surprised to see that his usual wolfish grin was missing; instead it was replaced with something she could not quite read. Saitou was always a hard man to read. "Come here and tell me which one you want."

Tokio caught herself from tripping but she couldn't save herself from stubbing her toe. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, her eyes watering from the impact. That didn't stop her from throwing black looks at Saitou's back.

Saitou leaned against his fist and tried to hide his amusement. He didn't have to see her to know what had happened. When he had regained control, he once again turned to face her and with a smug look said, "I don't have all day."

Tokio threw him one last ugly look silently daring him to say anything and tried not to limp. There was no way she would give him the satisfaction. "What can I help you with?" Idiot, the man loved to torment her and he always knew exactly how to push her buttons. She just hadn't found a way of ignoring him.

" . . . You have a good eye," she said. Saitou had pointed out a set of kanzashi. Each one was masterfully made to represent a different season. Tokio carefully displayed Winter, Fall, and Spring before Saitou.

Saitou watched her as she laid each piece out. Tokio looked wistful and there was a longing in her eyes that made Saitou want to hold her until it disappeared. He, wisely he thought, squashed that particular impulse, twice for good measure.

Maybe she felt his eyes on her for Tokio looked up at him and smiled. "They're beautiful. The woman who brought them in was reluctant to let them go and I don't blame her. Sadly there's one missing."

Saitou nodded, picked each one up, and carefully examined them. They were well made, jasper fashioned into a camellia blossom for Winter, pink mother-of-pearl for the cherry blossoms of Spring, and a gingko leaf to represent Fall.

"What do you know about them?"

"I could only trace their history to the late 1800s but I know they're older than that. They belonged to a Lady of Aizu, a gift from a man below her in station, a samurai. As I understand it they kept their relationship a secret. Like I said, we're missing one. Summer. According to the lady, it was a very special piece."

Tokio looked up and blushed Saitou was grinning at her, eyes full of mischief. "What?" If her tone was a little defensive, it couldn't be helped. He was doing it again, unnerving her.

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic Takagi."

"Just because you don't believe in something so basic," Tokio replied with a little more edge than was necessary. "Anyway, they were torn apart by war and the samurai held onto Summer until they could be together."

Tokio hurried through the last part and turned her head away from Saitou, still blushing and frowning slightly.

Saitou leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "But I do believe." Tokio felt the shock of having Saitou so close. First she felt her ears heat up, and then she felt a delicious chill run down her back, followed by goosebumps. Unfortunately, Tokio was so surprised that she turned her head so fast that she crashed right into him.

Saitou grunted, stepped back and held his nose.

"Saitou-san! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Tokio asked horrified, but suddenly it became all too funny and she couldn't keep from laughing.

So she laughed, her left arm around her stomach and her right hand covering her face. Saitou's glower did little to calm her; she did try though. Kinda. Not really.

"When you are done," Saitou snarled. "You can wrap these up for me."

"Wh-what? Oh." Tokio blinked and then smiled, back in business mode. "They'll make someone very happy. I hope she's worthy of them."

"Sometimes I wonder," Saitou threw her a dark and pointed look. He did not like being laughed at.

After a bit more back and forth Saitou made his way towards the door, package in hand. "Give your grandfather my best."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, he'll be back soon." Tokio asked leaning against the glass case.

"I'll be away for business." Saitou turned towards her, hand on the door.

Tokio sighed, a little sadly, the damn man was always so secretive. "Well, I guess I'll see you. Send me a postcard if you're somewhere interesting."

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "I'll be busy."

Hands on her hips, a roll of the eyes, "Just so I know you're alive." Then with a sweet smile, "We can't lose our best customer."

And with that, Saitou turned and sent her a single wave over his shoulder.

\- A few months later -

Tokio looked at the clear blue sky, the richly green forest, and the striking castle before the mountain peaks. It was all so very picturesque, as it ought to be. The top right hand corner of the postcard proudly proclaimed Germany. Tokio turned it over to see that it was blank except for her address, written clearly with a good strong hand.

Smiling, Tokio taped the postcard next to the others on the shop's wall. All from Saitou and all blank. He sent no well wishes and none of that "wish you were here" but he continued to send her cards. And for Tokio that was enough. It was already more than she expected.

"Tokio-chan, this place is a mess!"

Tokio turned to see her grandfather using his cane to poke at various items. Smiling fondly at the old man, she stated simply, "If you mean organized, then I suppose it is."

When her grandfather was no longer able to stand his peace and quiet, he had returned to his beloved shop. That had been a month ago and every day since he fussed over the changes.

Her grandfather made a noise in the back of his throat but before he could say more he was distracted by the phone.

Tokio rubbed her neck, rolled her shoulders back and then looked about the shop. It was empty, her grandfather having retreated into the back room for tea. From behind the counter she could see through the open door that the rain was coming down in sheets, bouncing off the sidewalk. It was no wonder that few dared to venture out. Tokio didn't blame them, days like these made you want to sleep in. And so Tokio supposed she could send Saitou an email.

She had pulled his email from their customer records after the first postcard. His cards never carried a return address and she had wanted to thank him for his thoughtfulness, if you could call it that, and maybe she missed him. Maybe.

At first her emails were short and succinct but then as she started to write regularly, her emails became longer.

That was how Tokio's grandfather found her, typing away on her laptop. He smiled, "Writing your pen pal?"

"I think for him to be a 'pen pal' he would actually have to respond."

"What about the postcards?" Tokio's grandfather gave her a knowing look coupled with a sly smile. "I think he likes you."

Suddenly his smile grew, "And you like him."

Tokio gave him a flat look. "Remind me to make you an appointment, you're becoming quite delusional."

He laughed, "There may be plenty wrong with me young lady but there's nothing wrong with my mind or eyes for that matter. And I know what I see."

"Of course." Tokio hoped he would drop the subject and so she set her glare upon her computer screen. Then muttered, "I wish you would write."

Without thinking about it or realizing it, she wrote just that into her email to Saitou. And because fate liked to speed things along, a strong strange wind came into the shop knocking things asunder. Tokio stopped writing, hastily hitting the send button before running to set things right.

TBC

* * *

So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but as you can see it's not. Did you catch the CLT references? I was going through SxT withdrawals and unable to continue my current story I wrote this. I was inspired by my love of antique shops. Also historical Saitou was supposibly known for visiting antique shops too.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

Did anyone notice that I did some editing? I hope it came out ok. I am not completely happy with parts of it but I decided to post it otherwise I'll just keep finding things to change. When I was talking to my brother about how I wanted to edit this story he told me it needed to be more realistic. According to him Saitou probably has a motorcycle (yes!) and he meets Tokio at a bar and he said a bunch of other stuff but I stopped listening because it wasn't romantic. Or Fun. So let's say they meet at a bar and Tokio rides off with Saitou into the sunset. End of story.


	2. A Hint of Summer

**Disclaimer:** Same disclaimer from the last chapter. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Tokio slammed the phone down and ran both hands through her hair. Tokio was not prone to dramatics yet here she was, attempting to call her email provider.

Tokio rarely felt so out of sorts or so embarrassed. Oddly enough it always seemed to concern that man. At the reminder of him, Tokio pulled up her email and re-read it, again.

It was still there. The five seemingly innocent words were still there, mocking her, _I wish you would write._

"I wish you would write," she read to herself, groaned, and let her forehead fall onto the counter top. Tokio let out a grunt of pain, raised her head and rubbed her forehead. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot a thousand times over."

With one eye Tokio looked at the phone and wondered if she should call again. "No, that's a dead end. Besides there really is no point."

Tokio took several deep breaths and let them out slowly in an attempt to calm herself. The final breath came out as an annoyed huff though. "No good!" She closed her laptop with a snap, and shoved away from the counter and began to walk aimlessly around the shop.

She felt like an idiot. Of course she wanted him to write but she had never planned on letting that particular truth come out. And it wasn't just the email; it was her reaction since realizing what she had written. Tokio had done everything from attempting to compose a second email explaining the lapse to calling her email provider and asking if they could recall the email.

It had all resulted in two weeks of acute humiliation and torture. To make it worse, she hadn't actually heard from Saitou. Not even his usual blank postcard and that had led to all sorts of ridiculousness. Tokio had imagined everything from the reasonable, Saitou was probably too busy to even have read the email or send his usual postcard, to the improbable, maybe he had had a bizarre and bewildering case of temporary paralysis. It could happen. Right?

Tokio stopped pacing around the shop and breathed in - there was nothing she could do about it, might as well put it out of her mind - and let it out. Tokio decided she wasn't going to think about _him._ It was safer not to name him.

Yep. Good plan. The fates however, were not in agreement and in that moment Tokio's grandfather walked in, not looking at his granddaughter, instead balancing mail in one hand and using his cane with the other.

"Tokio-chan do you know when Saitou-san will be back? I have a sword I want him to look at." And if that wasn't enough he added, "How odd, that we haven't heard from him."

Tokio sent her grandfather a flat look as she helped him with the mail, which he of course failed to notice. Whose side was he on anyways?

"Saitou-san would hardly think it necessary to tell me his plans." If Tokio's response was a little snippy, it could hardly be her fault. After all, her nerves had been completely worn out the past two weeks.

Her grandfather chuckled and with knowing eyes looked up from the mail he was now going through, " Miss him?"

"No." Tokio's response didn't come out as confident as she would have liked. In fact, she had to bite her lip to keep from saying something stupid. It was no use taking out her frustrations on her grandfather. Though his laughter and twinkling eyes were doing nothing to endear him to her.

"You got mail," he grinned and handed his granddaughter, who in his opinion was obviously in denial, a small non-descript box. "It's from him."

"Uh," blinking Tokio accepted the package. And unlike his postcards there was a return address, written in the handwriting she knew so well. Tokio stared, wide-eyed and surprised. Torn between relief and embarrassment she opened the box.

Tokio was completely unprepared for what she saw, Summer. There in her hand she had the missing kanzashi to the very set she had sold him. The blue morning glory kanzashi was a truly magnificent piece of craftsmanship.

As if the kanzashi and package itself, weren't enough of a shock for poor Tokio, out fell a postcard. The postcard was old and yellow with age, depicting buildings and streets she imagined were typical to Germany, but Tokio wasn't looking at the picture. In fact Tokio barely saw it; instead she couldn't stop staring at the simple message on the back of the postcard:

 _Found this at my grandmother's house in Düsseldorf. Sell it or keep it, it's up to you._

 _Hajime_

Tokio's grandfather, noticing that his favourite granddaughter had suddenly gone stone still, looked over at her, "Tokio?" Then noticing the kanzashi she had in her hand, he leaned over and gently took it from her.

"Is this the missing piece? Is that what was in the box?"

Drawn out of her stupor, she looked up and said, "Yes." And then almost shyly she added, "Saitou-san sent it."

Her grandfather examined the hairpiece, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before ginning a truly mischievous grin. "This is the piece the samurai kept until he and his lady no longer had to be apart. Maybe he's trying to say something."

Tokio began a silent mantra of "don't blush" in her head and then tried to fix her grandfather with a flat look. "I highly doubt it. We _are_ an antique shop and this is an antique. Besides that man is incapable of romance."

Laughing, her grandfather put the morning glory back into her hand and said, "That piece proves otherwise."

"Oh damn," Tokio thought as she felt her ears heat up and then her face flame. As her grandfather's laughter increased in volume Tokio decided that it was all Saitou's fault. It wasn't really a romantic gesture, was it? Tokio read the postcard again, her eyes lingering on the last line, _It's up to you._

TBC

* * *

One day I would love to have my own little shop. I got stuck half way through this chapter, I knew where I wanted to take it but I couldn't put it down onto paper. I remember telling my brother that I was having writers block and he told me to just end it. It helped but when writers block hit again, he suggested I write a different story. I told him that wasn't an option considering this was my side story from Lady Justice is Blind.

Fun fact: Dusseldorf, Germany has a large Japanese population. While I was writing this story I actually met a woman from Dusseldorf, we were waiting for our train, she said that there's a street with Japanese grocery stores and other business right outside of the Dusseldorf train station.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! One more chapter left. :) As always reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. The Heart Sighs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters or their likenesses.

Let's rejoice! It's the final chapter! Whoo! I finished something, isn't that awesome?

* * *

~ A few days later ~

Tokio paused; she could hear Saitou-san and her grandfather, arguing, through the door leading into the shop's main room. She rolled her eyes, they always got like this when Saitou-san was appraising.

Tokio closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then took the morning glory kanzashi out of her hair and put it in her skirt's pocket. There was no way she was going to give him the upper hand by seeing the kanazashi.

"One of these days Saitou-san is going charge you for his work," she said, interrupting the men as she walked in.

Saitou and her grandfather stopped discussing the katana that lay between them and turned to look at her. Saitou sent her an assessing look before smirking, "Late as usual."

Tokio, having made her way over to the men, drew her shoulders back and tilted her head back in challenge, "Very funny. I was working in the back."

In mock gallantry, Saitou chuckled and bowed, "My apologies."

In equally mocking tones, Tokio curtsied, "Apology accepted."

Looking from Saitou to Tokio, her sweet and un-obtrusive grandfather smiled, "Tokio-chan, Saitou-san would never charge me. He's a good, honest man and he's too nice to take advantage of this poor old man."

The corners of Saitou's lips twitched into a smile, or was it a frown? Tokio for her part stared at her grandfather, " . . . Did you just call Saitou-san nice? And who's taking advantage of whom here?"

Tokio's grandfather knew that his sweet and innocent smile didn't fool his grandaughter but that didn't stop him from employing it. "No one is taking advantage of anyone, he offered."

"I doubt it. He's not that nice," Tokio said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh ho! So you do think he's nice." Then with a nod of authority he added, "He's a good man."

"Oye!" Was Saitou's gruff interjection, finally having had enough of being talked about. "I am right here you know," and he narrowed his eyes for emphasis.

Saitou had almost forgotten what a meddlesome old coot his friend could be. Still he had to admit to himself, and only to himself, that he had missed the strange little antique shop with its even stranger proprietors. But what, better said who, he had really missed was Tokio.

Still that didn't mean he liked this particular vein of conversation, much less being ignored.

Tokio looked up at him and frowned. He seemed to have grown taller while he was away. That wasn't possible, right? And despite having steeled herself having him there after so long was almost too much, especially with the kanazashi sitting in her pocket. Tokio tried to ignore her hyperactive heart, but it was so persistent!

"I am fully aware of that Saitou-san. You're hard to miss." Tokio in an attempt to imitate Saitou tried to raise a single eyebrow. Instead both eyebrows ended up near her hairline making her eyes look that much bigger.

Saitou smirked. He wanted to laugh but he hid it behind his characteristic smirk. The small woman before him looked ridiculous (and dare he think it? Cute).

"Is that so? I don't believe you." And here Saitou used his thumb to point at the collection of postcards on the wall behind him. "You kept them."

Tokio blinked, taking a moment to register his meaning, and when she did she crossed her arms before her. "Of course I did. They make me look worldly and adventurous."

Then shrugging she added, "They're blank anyways."

Saitou raised an eyebrow. (Tokio frowned, she could never do that.) "Are you implying that, if I had written you would have thrown them away?"

Tokio lifted her chin and cooly replied, "You didn't though."

Saitou didn't miss the slight accusation in her voice, but that didn't stop amusement from leaking into his tone. "Then you should have been more specific about what you wanted."

The man was . . . insufferable, truly insufferable. "Saitou that's ridiculous! Who asks for postcards and specifies writing?"

Sudden laughter reminded the pair that they were not alone and when they turned their attention towards Tokio's grandfather, it was only to see him bent over with laughter.

The old man was sorry to have interrupted the sparing match but he couldn't help himself. Honestly, those two! He was going to have to give them a helping hand. It was no good leaving it up to them or even fate.

With sudden purpose he clapped his hands together and said, "I just remembered! Saitou-san I wanted to show you something that I think you would like. I'll be right back."

Tokio watched her grandfather walk out of the room as fast as he could, well as fast as a man with a cane could, but not before he threw a wink her way. Tokio shook her head; he was up to something and it was sure to be humiliating. At least, humiliating for her.

But before she could wonder about her grandfather's plotting ways, she remembered her present danger. Saitou had been gone for so long that she was in danger of doing something stupid. Example? Hugging or kissing, that would be bad. With those thoughts in mind Tokio became all too aware of the man standing next to her, and her heart started running it's sprint again. That couldn't be healthy.

She turned to Saitou only to see him standing straight, hands in his pockets, head turned slightly to the side, intently studying the wall of postcards. There was something off about the man's posture though, something that betrayed his usual confidence. It was strange and if he were anyone else it might even have been cute.

As if sensing her gaze, Saitou turned to look at her, his gaze intent. "You're missing one."

Thrown off, "What?"

Saitou grinned, "A postcard. The last one I sent you."

"Oh!" And for some stupid reason, at least Tokio thought it was stupid, she blushed. "I threw that one away."

Despite what she said, Tokio then proceeded to pull out a folded postcard from her skirt pocket.

"I see." Saitou stared down at the postcard. It was battered and worn even more so than when he had sent it to her. In that moment some of his tension left him, "I suppose you threw away the kanazashi, too."

Tokio laughed and from the other pocket she pulled out the hairpin. "No, I kept that. I am hoping to reunite the whole set. How about a trade?"

"What did you have in mind?" In that moment he knew he had been right to send her the final kanazashi.

"There has to be something in the shop you like," Tokio sent him a shy smile. There was something in his gaze and for the first time, she didn't regret her fateful email.

And before Tokio knew it, Saitou was before her, stooping down, and drawing her in with a gentle hand around her waist. Then whispering into her ear, "I am sure I can find something."

Tokio instinctively placed her hands on his chest but there was no push to them and when his lips met hers, hers hands pulled him in.

Through the fog that was her brain, Tokio barely heard herself say, "We can discuss it over dinner or something." His response was to kiss her again.

It would have been the perfect kiss, a kiss to rival even Buttercup and Westley's kiss. Except for the triumphant laughter.

Tokio and Saitou pulled away, only to see Tokio's grandfather once again laughing and struggling to speak.

"It's . . . about . . . " The poor old man kept having to take wheezing breathes. "time! I thought I was going to have to do something drastic."

Saitou glared at his old friend and practically growled, "You have terrible timing."

"Now now, my boy, you're hardly one to talk about timing! You took your sweet time."

Despite her embarrassment Tokio laughed, and Saitou for his part threw a glower in her direction. "Did you have something to show Saitou?"

Grinning mischievously, he held out a wedding ring, "It used to belong to your grandmother. I thought Saitou might be able to put it to good use."

Then laughing he said, "Since you two finally came to your senses, you might need it. But maybe you want to use the kanazashi to seal the engagement?"

Yep. Tokio had been right, but embarrassment didn't cover what she felt at the moment. However, when she peeked over at Saitou, he was looking rather uncomfortable and was he blushing? She had to agree with her grandfather. It had been a long time coming and maybe her email had been for the best.

Tokio put the kanazashi back into her hair, glad that he was back. And somewhere, the fates applauded their own patience.

* * *

Thank you for reading and a very special thank you to those that reviewed. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Part 1: A Lady in distress

**Disclaimer:** Because I am a law-abiding person the usual disclaimer applies. I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters or their likeness.

So I was told that this story felt unfinished and while I wasn't actually planning on adding more this somehow came about. You never know how or when inspiration will hit but when it does, run with it. I will add on to this story as inspiration comes and most likely as a series of one-shots.

This is part 1 of a 2 parter and takes place some time after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this latest installment of my favourite couple.

As always, thank you Anreg for your help. :)

* * *

Saitou answered the phone before its second ring, answering curtly, "Saitou Hajime."

"Let's elope." The voice on the other end sounded desperate, and Saitou smirked, leaning back in his chair and turning away from his computer giving the voice his full attention.

"Alright. Should I tell my fiancée?"

Despite herself and all her frustrations, Tokio let out a strangled laugh. "Oh please! Hajime, this is your one and only. As in the one and only person who can put up with you."

Saitou chuckled, "Be nice. So what's wrong?"

Tokio let out a long and frustrated sound, "Our wedding! I want to elope."

"I don't mind, but you're explaining to your grandfather why he was cheated out of a wedding." Saitou didn't need to see her to know that Tokio was gnawing on her lip and weighing how upset her grandfather would be.

" . . . He might not actually mind. He's been telling me to hurry up and get married before you . . ." And before Saitou could prompt her, Tokio let out an annoyed huff and said, "change your mind."

Saitou laughed, he laughed his sharp laugh. "That old fool."

"Hajime! This isn't funny. They're driving me crazy. Mother wants a western wedding, YOUR Mother says traditional, and Grandfather wants the wedding yesterday."

"Ah." Saitou knew Tokio was under a lot of pressure and he was also well aware he could be very difficult – a trait he got from his loving mother. He tried to switch gears. "And what do you want? I don't believe you actually want to elope."

" . . . No. You're right" Tokio's voice had gone soft and quiet, then suddenly became a tad sharper with annoyance, "Stop smirking."

Saitou's response was to chuckle at his irate fiancée.

Tokio snapped, "Maybe _I_ should change my mind."

"And what would you tell the meddling old coot?"

"That I finally came to my senses. Then again he'd be impossible to live with." Letting out an exaggerated sigh Tokio said, "I guess I am stuck with you."

"It seems you have plenty of sense left," Saitou grinned.

"Hm, I don't know about that, I did get myself into this situation by agreeing to marry you."

At that moment Saitou's office door opened and his secretary poked her head in, mouthing that he had a visitor waiting for him outside. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Saitou waved her out.

Deciding that the conversation needed to move forward Saitou asked, "Tokio what do you want?"

". . . I want to marry you and I know you hate the idea of a big wedding."

Saitou was quiet for a moment, thrown by her frankness and consideration, and while he did not really see the need for a wedding, he knew she would regret it. "Whatever you want Tokio, just tell me what to do."

"Thank you." But instead of giving him a chance to reply, Tokio rushed through her farewell.

"Since you're being so nice, we'll do both! Traditional and Western. Deal? Ok. Call me later! Bye."

"Tokio? Tokio!" Saitou put the phone back in its cradle, shaking his head. "Women." He then called his secretary to let his visitor in.

* * *

"S-sirs, Can I get you anything?"

Saitou looked at his gossipy secretary as she practically melted on the spot. Sparing his friend a look he asked, "Coffee?" Seeing his friend nod, he added, "Black coffee for me."

"Of course sir." Turning to the other man in the room, "Sir?"

Okita gave the secretary his best and most dazzling smile, "Coffee would be perfect. Would you be a dear and make it half coffee, half milk, and bring me a peppermint and chocolate?"

The secretary let out sigh. "Yes," she said breathily. She almost tripped on her way out at the wink Okita sent her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't turn my staff into mindless drones." Despite Saitou's amusement his tone belied it.

Okita laughed, "Oh loosen up a bit. All I did was smile, besides it's 4 o'clock. How much more work are you going to get out of her?"

Saitou leaned back, placing his arm on his armrest, "Regardless, she's the distracted sort. I don't need you messing with her already poor attention span."

"Still having trouble finding a good secretary, huh" Okita couldn't help but tease his friend. It was rare to find anything worth teasing about.

With one eyebrow raised, Saitou said, "Says the man who can't keep a secretary for more than a month."

Before Okita could respond the secretary walked in carrying only one cup of coffee, which she proceeded to place in front of Okita. Okita wanted to laugh; the secretary had applied a fresh coat of lipstick and perfume. All of which was making Saitou massage the bridge of his nose.

"Here you go sir." The secretary all but purred.

Once the coffee had been set out and she made no indication of retrieving a second cup or of leaving, Saitou snapped out, "You may leave now."

The secretary turned so fast and was honestly surprised to see him there, "E-eh, excuse me?"

"Go home."

"B-b-but . . ."

"You can go home for today. I won't be needing your services for the remainder of the day."

Okita and Saitou watched as she sped out of the room. "What about your coffee?" Okita asked.

"Forget it. She would have just brought you a second cup."

Okita laughed, "Sorry about that. We can share if you want." He winked.

Saitou just gave his friend a flat look, "I would hardly call what you drink coffee."

"You're right, it's better." Okita dumped his chocolate and peppermint into his coffee and began to stir it slowly. Okita's smile turned wicked, "Is that bouquet for Tokio? How very old school romantic of you."

Okita was not at all put off by Saitou's glare and bad temper as he snapped, "You'd do well to mind your own business."

"But Hajime!" Okita whined. "We're friends! I am only surprised that you haven't introduced me to your lady friend. Me, Okita Souji your best friend, who is like a brother to you."

Saitou gave a sharp bark of laughter, "Friend? Hardly. You'd only scare her."

"Now come now, any woman who goes out with you has to be made of stronger stuff. Yep. She has to be able to handle your bad temper and she can't be overly sensitive." Okita nodded as he talked. "Not to mention smart and – "

"Are you done?" Saitou interrupted his friend, not liking the backhanded attack on his character.

Okita laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I get it. I am jealous though I always thought I'd be the first to get their happily ever after."

Saitou watched as a melancholy look briefly came into his friend's eyes, "Shut up and drink your sugar cup."

Okita grinned, "I bet she'd prefer me I mean look at us! No contest. I am better looking, sweeter, and - "

"Okita. SHUT UP", growled Saitou.

TBC

* * *

I couldn't help but bring Okita into the story, he's too just too much fun to write! Fun fact, I have a friend who reads my story, she's never read RK nor does she know anything about the historical Saitou or Tokio, and she's turned it into a fanfic about some of her favourite K-Pop stars.

Anyways! Did you know that reviews feed hungry authors? It's true. So you know, review and feed a hungry author. :D


	5. Part 2: The Charming Spy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, its characters, or their likeness.

Happy Valentine's Day! Okay, I am a bit early but better than late. I had originally intended to have this done by New Year's, but as you can see that didn't work out. I present to you the second (and final) part of the last chapter. Sorry for the crappy titles.

A heads up: **Kiseru** is a Japanese pipe. One of those long pipes that you see in anime, manga, and art. I got my information from the ever reliable Wikipedia.

As always, a heartfelt thank you to my editors and friends.

* * *

Okita walked into the shop and immediately wondered how a man as organized and neat as his friend could stand being in such a cluttered space. The man scowled something horrible whenever he was in Okita's office, not to mention his apartment. Okita's office was what Saitou politely referred to as a dump. Ok, so he wasn't polite about it. But as Okita took a closer look around the shop, he realized there was a method to the madness and it was really more of an organized mess.

"Hello, may I help you find anything?"

As Okita looked at the owner of the voice, a kindly old man, he smiled and said, "Not really, thank you. I've heard nothing but good things about this shop and decided to check it out myself."

The old man smiled, pleased, "Ah! That's what I like to hear. I am glad. Please, look around and let me know if you need anything."

As the old man turned away, Okita gave a slight pout. While he hadn't lied, he hadn't really told the truth either. What he really came to check out was this mysterious woman that Saitou was selfishly hiding from him. It just wasn't fair! He was Saitou's best friend; he should have been the first to know of Tokio. It's not like he would have hit on his best friend's – best friend? More like brother's - girl.

Okita was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when a woman entered the shop from the back. And he wasn't really listening to the conversation between the woman and the old man until he heard,

" . . . Tokio-chan . . ." It was then that Okita's head snapped up and he truly took note of the woman. He was surprised for the second time that day. He expected Saitou's fiancée to be well, like his friend, stern, cold and a tad bit scary. This woman however was the exact opposite. He supposed there was truth to the old adage that opposites attract.

He was thrown by the woman, but not so thrown that he couldn't be his usual self. So he straightened himself up and put on his best smile before going up to Tokio. Okita sidled right next to her, leaned his arm and his weight against the counter, so that he was inches away from her.

"Sir, I see you keep all the good things in the back." Okita's glowing eyes never looking away from Tokio. He knew it was wrong, but he figured Saitou deserved some kind of payback. "But" with a quick glance at the ring on her finger he said, "she's already taken! Too bad, I should have come sooner!" Okita sighed in disappointment.

Tokio turned to face him, blinked, turned back to her grandfather, who was looking at the man with some interest, and then once again to the man before her before taking a step back. "Huh . . . Can I help you?"

Okita grinned even wider, pleased, "I am looking for a birthday present, but I can't seem to find anything he'd like." Wiggling his eyebrows he said, "I did find something I like though."

Tokio turned to face him fully and considered the man before her. He was obviously good looking, but there was a twinkle in his eye that she just couldn't name. "Is he a friend or maybe a lover?"

Okita blinked, threw his head back, and laughed. When he finally calmed down he gave Tokio a lopsided grin that had been known to make women weak in the knees. "Lover? Nah. Friend? More like mortal enemy."

Tokio gave him a soft smile; the man's laugh was infectious. "Mortal enemy? Isn't that love?"

Shrugging, he replied, "We've been friends since we were young."

"Tell me about your mortal enemy; maybe I can help you find something."

"Normally, I wouldn't talk about another man with a beautiful woman. It's bad advertising."

This man was too much, Tokio thought. "And what are you advertising?"

"Myself of course!"

Shaking her head, "So your friend?"

Okita sighed. "If you insist. My friend is difficult and special."

Tokio laughed at the scowl that had suddenly come across the man's face. He seemed unable to find the words to adequately describe his friend.

Okita's smile went soft at Tokio's laugh, but he returned enough to himself to wink as he said, "But he has surprisingly good taste." Tokio was getting that suspicious feeling again, but as to what his intentions were, she had no idea.

"He's a good man. Strange and stubborn, horrible temper, but a good man." Okita continued his list.

Shaking her head and smiling she said, "Your friend sounds . . . formidable."

Okita laughed, "Formidable is one way of putting it."

Tokio's grandfather, completely forgotten by the two, watched as the handsome man flirted shamelessly with his granddaughter, even as the man did his best to describe his friend. He wasn't worried; Tokio was a bit dense when it came to men. It was one of the reasons why her relationship with Saitou had taken so long to develop. Yet it was still strange to watch, and he wasn't about to leave this wolf alone with his unsuspecting granddaughter.

So he watched, as Tokio began showing Okita items from the shop that could interest his friend. He dismissed most of them.

When Tokio showed Okita a pocket watch, he said, "Hmm. It's nice Tokio-chan but a watch says romance. And while I love him, I do NOT want to be tied to him romantically."

And when Tokio showed him a katana from their very impressive collection, he rejected that too. "Ha! No, thank you. That's all I need, to give him the very weapon that will one day kill me."

An hour and half later, they had still not found anything for Okita's friend. Tokio no longer knowing what to show him placed her hands on her hips and said, "Without more information I can't help you."

But something caught Okita's eye in the display case. "Tokio-chan, what about that?"

Tokio looked into the case and pulled out the kiseru and handed it to Okita. "Is your friend a smoker?"

"He is. What do you think?"

Tokio took the pipe back from Okita and inspected it, "It's a beautiful piece. This particular kiseru is made of silver and bamboo and dates back to mid-Edo. Do you see the engravings? The craftsmanship? And right here, the artist signed his name. Kiseru were symbols of status, but after the Meiji restoration, when swordsman could no longer carry swords, the craftsmen who had previously decorated swords began to decorate kiserus."

Suddenly, Tokio blushed, "I am sorry, I got carried away."

Okita had been watching her closely, at the way her eyes brightened and how her voice filled with passion, and he understood then what had captivated his friend. "It's okay. It was cute."

Tokio blinked. "Uh. Um. Thank you?"

"Relax, you can't tell me you've never had anyone call you cute? If you say yes, I won't believe you." Okita's smile was wicked. He knew his friend and he was sure that he wasn't so free with compliments.

Tokio decided this man was too much. Saitou was bad enough for her heart, but this man was a different kind of wolf all together.

"I'll take it. Maybe I can slowly poison him through his tobacco . . . "

"PERFECT! Sir, if you'd come over here I'll ring it up for you." Tokio and Okita jumped. Tokio's grandfather had remained so quiet that it was unnerving to suddenly realize someone else was in the room. "Sir, over here please."

Okita blinked. It was obvious that the old man was in a hurry to have him, innocent little ol' him, out of his shop. In fact, once he made his way to the cash register, he saw that the old man had already rung him up and was simply waiting for payment once he paid, he was practically shoved out of the shop.

However, Okita didn't make it out of the shop. Instead he crashed into someone coming in as he was going out. There was a moment when everyone froze; Okita slowly tilted his head back to look at whom he had crashed into. He gave Saitou a goofy smile Tokio stared wide-eyed, and her grandfather stood rigid.

Saitou glared at his friend and in a deadly quiet voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Okita stepped back and merely replied with an easy and light, "Hey! I didn't realize you shopped here. Coincidences sure are funny but I gotta go now."

Okita tried to push past his friend, but Saitou held out his arm and pushed Okita back into the shop. "Okita, don't make me repeat myself."

Okita was new to the shop and completely unaware of its colorful characters. So while he had intended to play it off as a happy coincidence he was not prepared for what the old man said.

Tokio's grandfather was a quick and clever man and he quickly understood that Saitou was the friend Okita had been referring to. So he did not feel any remorse, in fact he felt quite vindicated, before he said, "Ah! Saitou-san, I am glad you're here. You need to hurry up and get married. Your fiancée has been flirting with this man all day. It's been a most shameful display." The old man then shot his granddaughter a mischievous look.

Tokio was horrified and indignant. She had been surprised by Saitou's sudden appearance, with flowers nonetheless, but there was no time to think on that. She had been stunned into silence, but no more. "What! I do not flirt."

Saitou wanted to laugh Tokio did horror so well she had turned bright red and her mouth was hanging open. But instead he arched an eyebrow, looked at her grandfather and said in mock seriousness, "You're supposed to keep an eye on her."

Tokio's grandfather sighed, "I apologize. You are right, I'll keep a better eye on her."

"Hold it right there. First, I do not need anyone to look after me or spy on me," here Tokio threw her grandfather a resentful look. "And second of all I was not flirting." Tokio could not believe this; her grandfather was a traitor.

"That's right, if she wants to look elsewhere she can." Tokio turned to Okita, that sweet and gallant stranger, surprised that he of all people was taking her side.

"Plus, she wasn't flirting." Then Okita said, "But her eyes were." He winked and blew her a kiss. Tokio took it all back. She felt the sudden urge to punch him really hard; he was just another traitor.

"Okita," Saitou snarled. He was no fool; he knew exactly why Okita was there. He should have known better. He couldn't have kept Tokio hidden from him for long.

"Hajime!" Tokio tried to get his attention, but at that moment everyone began talking at once. After 15 minutes, she had finally had enough. Tokio whistled loudly.

Saitou stopped trying to kill Okita with a katana, and her grandfather stopped cheering Saitou on. All three men turned to the forgotten woman.

"Alright, that's enough." Then pointing at her grandfather and Okita in turn, "Behave you two and stop causing trouble."

Okita practically whined, "But Tokio-chan, he's trying to kill me!"

"With good reason." Saitou's glare would have made lesser men quail, but the occupants of the shop were unperturbed.

"Tokio-chan I wasn't doing anything!" No one believed the old man. Suddenly realizing what the men were using, he said, "Hey, you two, you break it, you buy it."

Tokio crossed her arms and gave the men her best no-nonsense look. Her grandfather looked at his shoes before excusing himself quickly. Not without a parting shot, "Saitou-san! Don't forget! Hurry up and get married. You're not her only suitor."

Tokio, scandalized, dropped her arms and shouted after him, "Grandfather!"

Laughing, Okita said, "I never imagined you guys would be so much fun! But Saitou, shame on you for hiding such a beautiful creature."

"Feh, idiot. I wasn't hiding anything. I just didn't want you polluting Tokio's ears with your crappy lines."

"Polluting?! Excuse me, I'll have you know that I only deliver the sweetest and smoothest of lines."

Saitou laughed and smirked, "Hardly."

It was Okita's turn to glare at his friend, "Hey. It's true! I am one smooth talker. Aren't I Tokio?"

"You know, I often wondered what your friends were like, but now I don't know what to think," said Tokio. She had been observing the two and had been fighting the urge to laugh. They were something else.

"A childish, sugar obsessed, shallow man?" Offered Saitou.

"A charming and handsome man?" Suggested Okita.

Tokio placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, "Hm no. Those aren't quite right. More like sneaky, womanizing snake."

Okita stared and put his hand against his heart and tried to kick Saitou as he laughed. "Tokio-chan you wound me! It doesn't matter though because at least I know how to treat a lady." Then throwing a pointed look at Saitou he said, "I can't believe you've never told Tokio how beautiful she is. You should compliment your woman more."

Saitou ignored the unwanted advice and said, "Idiot. I've never known you to go out with a lady."

Okita gave an exaggerated gasp, "Take that back! You can insult me all you want but don't you dare insult my women."

With an eye roll Saitou said, "I am not insulting them. I am insulting your poor choice in women."

Okita raised a finger to object but he was stopped short. He hated to admit it but Saitou was right, he didn't exactly pick the best of women. Then remembering something he slapped his thigh before pointing a threatening finger at Saitou "Let's not bring up past girlfriends or I'll bring out your ghosts."

Saitou glared at the shorter man and made as if to grab him by the shirt but Okita was too fast and used the opportunity to race out of the shop. But he stuck his head back in to say, "Hey Hajime! Since you're my friend I have to tell you that Tokio was totally flirting with me."

Tokio snapped out of her thoughts and shouted, "I do NOT flirt!" By then Okita had already disappeared, afraid that Saitou would chase him down, and she was just shouting at the door. Tokio let out a huff that ruffled her bangs and turned back towards Saitou. She was instantly wary, "What?"

Saitou was watching Tokio with a fair amount of amusement with his arms crossed before him. "Is that so? Two against one Tokio."

Tokio glared and stood as tall as she could, which caused Saitou to raise an eyebrow. "You know I don't flirt."

Now Saitou could either continue contradicting Tokio, and eventually pissing her off, or he could agree. He chose to give in to his fiancée because, really, sometimes a man had to back down. So he grinned and said, "I know."

The tension left Tokio's shoulders as he agreed but then he said in thoughtful voice, "You wouldn't know how to."

"I know how to flirt!" Tokio couldn't keep from turning red, affronted that Saitou would attack her feminine charms.

"So you were flirting?" He walked towards her until he was mere inches from her. Tokio refusing to give up any territory to the man stayed where she was but she did cross her arms.

"No! Doesn't mean I can't or that I won't."

"Oh? But you would?"

Tokio didn't get a chance to answer because the crafty man had managed to corner her and he had drawn her in to kiss her. With that kiss Tokio forgot their silly argument. When they broke up Tokio looked up at him and said, "Hi."

Saitou chuckled and kissed her once more. It didn't last long because Tokio eventually remembered that they were in the shop and she pushed against him mumbling how he was a horrible influence. Then remembering her strange afternoon she said without thinking, "Who would have guessed you would have such a friend."

Saitou stepped back and gave his fiancée a flat look. Tokio couldn't help but laugh at the flat look he was giving her and decided she needed to clarify, "It's not that I didn't think you had friends it's just . . . uh."

Saitou continued to give his fiancée a flat look and murmured, "Maybe you shouldn't finish that thought."

Tokio only laughed again before raising herself up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "You're extremely loveable and have plenty of friends. Better?" Then after a pause she added with a cheeky smile, "That I don't know about." She squealed when he suddenly put her into a headlock.

"So much love. It's bad enough that I get shit from Okita but you too? And he's not a friend, more like mortal enemy." Saitou wasn't really offended. He knew how he was and that he could be quite unbearable at times.

Tokio pulled herself out of the headlock by pushing against Saitou. "I am only teasing you. I was just surprised. He bought you a birthday present and if I were you I'd be careful, he said something about poison."

"Poison, hm. It's not the most creative way to go." Saitou put an arm around her shoulders and drew her towards him. "He's slacking."

Tokio couldn't help but stare up at him. "You're both weird." Then suddenly seeing the flowers, that had been set aside before Saitou attacked Okita with the katana, she said, "Are those for me?"

Saitou became tense and slightly uncomfortable as he turned to the bouquet of flowers that lay nearby, a little worse for wear, but otherwise unharmed. "Ah." Then he picked them up and offered them to her.

She blushed as she accepted the flowers, pleased. Her soft pleased smile suddenly took on a more devious edge, "Saitou Hajime, a romantic. Who knew? And! He has friends."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Keep that to yourself. I don't need my reputation ruined."

Tokio laughed, "I wouldn't dream of ruining your badass status." After a pause and in a shy voice she said her thanks.

Saitou simply nodded in reply and was busy considering her when she asked him archly, "You're not really trying to kill Okita are you?"

With his usual smirk Saitou said, "One day."

" . . ." Tokio looked him straight in the eye before dryly saying, "You should treasure your friends more."

Saitou raised an eyebrow. "He came to spy on you and you want me to spare him?"

And that was how Tokio's grandfather found them when he stuck his head into the shop, arguing the merits of killing one's friend. He left unnoticed shaking his head at them. Nothing but weirdos in this shop, he thought to himself.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So it's become somewhat of a personal game of mine to incorporate other Saitou x Tokio stories into my own; if you remember my first chapter was a nod towards The Courtship of Lady Tokio. Well this chapter tips its hat to The TalentlessHack's Captain Miserable finds Greener Grass. Go read it and see what I mean.

Isn't Okita just so much fun? Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
